


PDA Hc w/ Jay Halstead

by deanmonreigns



Series: One Chicago [7]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, chicago pd headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ Hi love, if its not too much of a bother i'd love to request the PDA Headcanon with Jay Halstead x Reader and its like all fluffy and stuff❜❜-Anon
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader
Series: One Chicago [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 25





	PDA Hc w/ Jay Halstead

_Jay really doesn’t have a problem with pda._

_He likes to show the public how much he loves and adores you._

_And boy does he adore you._

_His arm will be draped over your shoulder. Lacing his fingers with yours._

_Pressing a soft kiss against your cheek. Making you get slightly flustered. Which makes him smirk._

_Hand holding and linking arms is common with Jay and you._

_Jay and you sauntering side by side, arms looped, as Jay and you walk in the park._

_Though Jay loves to hold your hand. His and your fingers intertwined. His thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of your hand._

_Jay also likes to have his arm around your waist. He normally does this at gatherings. Such as, work, friends, and family. He likes to keep you close to him._

_Though you, also, put your arm around his waist, snuggling into him. As his hand runs up and down your back._

_Gentle caress. Small brushes, subtle hints, little touches here and there._

_Jay likes to hug you in public. Pulling you close to his side or chest. kissing the top of your head._

_He finds it adorable when you get all flustered, and stumble over your words. A smirk forms on his lips._

_Jay doesn’t hold back on kissing you in public either._

_To him your lips are irresistible. He can’t help but stare at them. And kiss them._

_Eyes darkening with lust, licking his lips. One of his hands cupping your jaw. His lips pressing against yours. When he pulls away you smile up at him dreamily._

_Full makeout sessions also happen. It mainly happens when the both of you are intoxicated. Ignoring the dirty and unconformable looks._

_Jay leaves kisses on your hand, forehead, neck, nape, cheeks, shoulder, and top of your head._

_Jay leaves sweet kisses on your forehead, cheeks, and top of your head. When you are anxious._

_Jay’s kisses in public are either sweet, passionate, or needy. Needy when he is intoxicated._

_Jay doesn’t really care about the looks he gets when he shows pda towards you. he definitely isn’t going to hide his love that he has for you, just because it makes people uncomfortable or stare at the both of you._


End file.
